leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spearow (Pokémon)
|} Spearow (Japanese: オニスズメ Onisuzume) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 20. Biology Spearow is an avian Pokémon that is very small. It has rough, brown plumage on its head and three brown tail feathers. It has narrow, dark brown eyes with white pupils and a short, hooked beak. The feathers covering its wings are pinkish red with lighter tips, and it has a beige underside with two thin, horizontal stripes. Its light pink feet have two toes in front and one in the back. Black feathers cover its back. Although inept at other aspects of its flying, such as height and distance, Spearow is still capable of flying quickly to protect its territory. However, it must flap its wings at high speeds to stay aloft. Spearow's loud shrieks can be heard over half a mile (one kilometer) away, and are used to warn other of its kind of danger. The anime has shown that Spearow sees in black and white and will chase its foes in a large flock. Spearow is usually found in , where it hunts for insects. is a natural predator of Spearow. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Spearow (anime) A large flock of Spearow debuted in Pokémon - I Choose You!, where it attacked after he hit on the head with a rock to weaken it (because refused to obey and battle), thinking it was a . The flock of Spearow returned with the leader, the very same Spearow that Ash had hit in the first episode, as a in Pallet Party Panic!. The flock reappeared in flashbacks in Pokémon Emergency!, Challenge of the Samurai, Pikachu's Goodbye, Fighting Flyer with Fire, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and Historical Mystery Tour!. They also reappeared in I Choose You!, which was set in a timeline different to that of the main series. Other A Spearow appeared in The Lost Lapras, under the ownership of a Trainer who ordered it to attack a . When Ash and Pikachu came to Lapras's defense, Spearow battled Pikachu, only for it and its to flee after appeared, sketched them, and began comparing them in terms of how they were trained. According to Tracey, Spearow was vitamin-deficient. Minor appearances A group of Spearow appeared in Charmander – The Stray Pokémon, where they attacked a as it sat in the rain on a rock before being warded away by Ash. They reappeared in a flashback during The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, when Ash was reminiscing about how he Charmander. A Spearow appeared in Sparks Fly for Magnemite, where it was seen in Gringey City's Pokémon Center. A Spearow appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Spearow appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. A Spearow was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Spearow appeared in a flashback in The Lost Lapras. A Trainer's Spearow appeared in The Joy of Pokémon, where it was treated by the Nurse Joy of an . Multiple Spearow appeared in The Power of One. A Spearow appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A flock of Spearow appeared in Fighting Flyer with Fire, where they attacked . A Spearow appeared in The Fortune Hunters as one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy. Five Spearow appeared in A Better Pill to Swallow as part of 's fantasy. Multiple Spearow appeared in Freeze Frame. Skyler mentioned in The Big Balloon Blow-Up of training multiple Spearow in the past, helping them grow and evolve, but they were never seen during the entire episode. Multiple Spearow appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A small flock of Spearow attacked Orville in Fly Me to the Moon. Multiple Spearow appeared in Great Bowls of Fire! as inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land. Multiple Spearow appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Spearow appeared in That's Just Swellow as one of the participants of the Crossgate PokéRinger competition. A Spearow appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!, under the ownership of a . A Spearow appeared in Three Jynx and a Baby!. A Spearow appeared in a flashback in Gathering the Gang of Four!. A 's Spearow appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A Spearow appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. Multiple Spearow appeared in A Staravia Is Born!. Multiple Spearow appeared during a boss fantasy in Some Enchanted Sweetening!. However, said boss fantasy was cut from the dub due to it containing suggestive material. Multiple Spearow appeared in a flashback in Luxray Vision!. A Spearow appeared in Riding the Winds of Change!. Two Spearow appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 1 and Part 2. A Spearow appeared in a flashback in Pika and Goliath!. A flock of Spearow appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!, in a manner similar to the first episode. They were among the Pokémon Ash encountered in Xatu's Forest. A Spearow briefly appeared in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a Trainer competing in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Multiple Spearow appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as residents of Allearth Forest. A Trainer's Spearow appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Spearow appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. A Trainer's Spearow appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. Four Spearow appeared in That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!. Six wild Spearow appeared in Alola, Kanto!. Multiple Spearow appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Aether Paradise. They appeared again in SM096, where they were released back into the wild by an , Professor Burnet, and Wicke. A Spearow appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, where it was chasing a wild , only for Dewpider to hit it with . Two Spearow appeared in The Power of Us. Two Trainers' Spearow appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries , Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] caught a Spearow in File 1: Red. He later used it in his Pewter Gym battle against Brock, but it was easily beaten by Brock's Onix. In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Like in the first episode of the , defended his from a violent herd of wild Spearow in Pikachu, I See You!. In the manga, he also captures their leader, . In the movie adaptations Spearow appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga had a Spearow in Just a Spearow Carrier. It was powerful enough to take down even a powerful Blastoise with its . In Do do that Doduo, Professor Oak used Spearow to battle Yellow to entrust Red's survival with proof of his skill, by ending the battle. It appeared again in Number One Donphan beside Oak while he was talking to Elm via PC. It later evolved into a prior to the . Two Spearow appeared in a flashback in Growing Out of Gengar, where they were driven away from its home after the had been abandoned. A Spearow appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a visiting the was seen owning a Spearow. In The Decision and the Tournament of Six, three Spearow attacked Nebby on Mahalo Trail. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Tomio has a Spearow in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the TCG In the TFG One Spearow figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.}} away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.}} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , , and }} , , , , , , , , , and }} , , , , , and }} |} |} , , , , , , , , and Routes , , , , , , , and (Headbutt trees) (Received from )}} , , , , , , , , and Azalea Town, Routes , , and (Headbutt trees) (Received from )}} |} |} , , , , , , , , , and , Treasure Beach, Mt. Ember, Cape Brink, Ruin Valley, Water Path, Canyon Entrance, Kindle Road}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and }} }} , , , , , , , , , and Routes , , , , , , , and , Azalea Town, Vermilion City, Celadon City (Headbutt trees) (Received from )}} }} }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} |} |} and , Poké Pelago}} and }} , , , , , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Viridian City, Pewter City, Mt. Moon, Vermilion City Seaside, Vermilion City Streets, Rock Mountain, Cycling Road, Indigo Plateau}} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 49, Endless Level 80, Forever Level 8, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Union Road, Peril Cliffs}} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode C)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Seabreeze Trail, Everspring Valley}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky, Variety Battle: It's Drill Time!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 311}} |area=Ember Mountains: Fireweed Field (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! SonicBoom Spearow|English|United States|5|August 30 to September 26, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#SonicBoom Spearow}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |xd1=Sharp Beak|xd1type=None|xd1rar=100 |sm1=Sharp Beak|sm1type=None|sm1rar=5 |usum1=Sharp Beak|usum1type=None|usum1rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10||'}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Sky Attack|Flying|Physical|140|90|5||'}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Tri Attack|Normal|Special|80|100|10||'}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- s by busily flapping its small wings. }} |- |- |- . }} |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=022 |name2=Fearow |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * According to the anime episode ''Pokémon – I Choose You!, Spearow cannot see color. * Spearow shares its name with and . They are all known as the Tiny Bird Pokémon, though Natu has also been called a Little Bird Pokémon. Origin Spearow resembles a with characteristics of a , including a hooked beak. Name origin Spearow is a combination of spear and . Onisuzume is a combination of 鬼 oni (demon) and 雀 suzume (sparrow). In other languages and |fr=Piafabec|frmeaning=From and |es=Spearow|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Habitak|demeaning=From and . Also a possible allusion to Habitat |it=Spearow|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=깨비참 Kebicham|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=鬼雀 Guǐquè|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Ghost bird" |zh_cmn=烈雀 Lièquè|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Fierce sparrow" |lt=Žeberklas|ltmeaning=Translation of English name |ru=Спироу Spirou|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |hi= स्पीअरो Spearow |himeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Spearow (anime) External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Habitak es:Spearow fr:Piafabec it:Spearow ja:オニスズメ zh:烈雀